Talk:Panda's Art/@comment-28011742-20170426175934/@comment-32569950-20170719042044
"To be honest I have to agree with with SKYNX, it is very rude for pointing someone as they are the problem for not enjoying the ending of the episode." This persons reason for not enjoying the ending was "I'm against Panda and Charlie becoming a couple." They are homophobic. It is their fault. "Most of the people, including me, didn't really got very satisfied with the conclusion." So you're saying because you and a group of friends didn't like the episode that means everyone who watched it didn't like it? Weak argument considering I know just as many people who loved the episode. Try again. "forcing someone saying your opinions over and over to make her change her own opinion is not right." I'm not forcing anyone to change their opinion, I'm asking her to explain why she thinks Panda and Charlie make a ridiculous couple when they very much do not. If anything, I'd like to understand her opinion more. "I do also agree the Panda and Charlie couple is very ridiculous, as we already know how both of the characters were design" Neither of us knows a thing about how the characters were designed. We don't work for the bear crew, you're making assumptions. "Panda aways got annoyed with Charlie's presence, doesn't matter if he was sweet or not. Panda still dislikes how Charlie can be so depedent when it comes to well... almost everything on his life. You're cherry-picking moments from the series and ignoring all the times Panda has been shown to genuinely care for Charlie, I can already tell you're biased. Charlie is not dependent on Panda, look up what it actually means to be dependent on something. "But the true reason why people are thinking or creating this couple is because of Charlie's first episode's ending, and I can already see how both of them expressed that wasn't a good time. You're ignoring the mountain of character development and chemistry that's occured between them in favor of some awkwardness that happened back when they first met. Ever heard of Chicken and Waffles? Panda's Art? We're in the third season now, act like it. And by that logic, since Panda's "date" with Lucy was such a failure they shouldn't be compatible either. "It's not about someone being homophobic, it's about knowing each character's own feelings and they true objective, like Panda trying to achieve Lucy's heart, and Charlie trying to be the best FRIEND for the 3 BEARS, not 1." A characters goal is never clean cut, just because Panda's been trying to get Lucy to be his girlfriend doesn't mean he'll succeed or even keep that mindset for the rest of the series. You're basically saying "Panda had a crush on Lucy back in Panda's Date so obviously they're gonna end up together", storie's dont work that way. Don't even get me started on how problematic Panda's "feelings" for Lucy are being portrayed. "If I babysit her brother she'll have to marry me" is an unhealthy, toxic mindset to have, it was quite clearly protrayed in a negative light during "Lucy's Brother" and it's really distressing to see you guys romanticize it. And just because Charlie is a friend to all the bears doesn't mean he can't also have romantic feelings for Panda.You're SUPPOSED to be friends with the person you love before you're anything else.